


Flirtationship

by multiivitamins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiivitamins/pseuds/multiivitamins
Summary: Prompt: I really want Vanya x Reader kind of a flirty friendship maybe when Vanya is a teen and maybe reader moves away, and yeah that thanks💜💜💜





	Flirtationship

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is cross posted on my tumblr under the same username, you can send requests there if you like, and feedback is greatly appreciated and let me know if y'all would like a part 2! One where the reader and Vanya reunite when they're older! ;)

(Reader P.O.V.)

A few light raindrops hit my face as I routinely carried a basket full of groceries and weekly necessities to the Hargreeves mansion. The overcast clouds were more than welcome as they gave me cover from the sun and a grin came to my face as the smell of the fresh air cleared my lungs. I had only been working this grocery job for a short while before management was approached by Mr. Hargreeves and asked for a personal delivery every week. I was chosen. The first few times were daunting and intimidating, but I slowly became more and more familiar with the house. I saw a few of the students from time to time, but it was mostly only Grace that I saw each time.

As I approached the house and it’s looming windows looked over me, I quickly and discreetly ducked around to the back way, basket balanced between my arm and my hip. I gave a few light knocks on the door as it was swung open and I was greeted by Grace with a smile.

“(Y/n)! So nice to see you again! Please do come in,” she motioned while stepping aside and allowing me room to enter.

“Thanks, Grace. It’s nice to see you to,” I replied as I stepped into the kitchen and placed the basket on the counter. I turned around to face her again. “Is it alright if I stay and help you put away the groceries?”

“As always, (Y/n), you’re more than welcome to help!”

“Thank you, Grace.” I reached back to the bag to grab the bag of rice. As I started to carry it to the cabinet, who should walk into the kitchen but Vanya Hargreeves. Vanya was by far the student I saw the most on my drop-off days, and because of this we had grown more comfortable around each other.

As she stepped out into the kitchen she called out, “Mom, have you seen my-” as soon as she saw me she stopped. “Oh, hi (Y/n). Is it Friday already?”

I set the bag onto the counter and turned to face her, “Well well well, if it isn’t the lovely Ms. Vanya Hargreeves,” I responded with a wink as I leaned back. “To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your kind presence?”

Vanya gave a small smile and shook her head as she continued on her way towards her mom. “I’m just looking for my sheet music.”

“Woah woah woah,” I said swaying towards the windows with a grin. “Did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me?”

At that her eyes got wide and she tried to stifle her smile as she turned towards Grace for help. As they were conversing I couldnt help but notice just how beautiful Vanya looked in the soft morning light diffused by the clouds and windowpanes. Her bangs framed her face and her eyes were doe like and kind. I couldnt help but just stand there; breath taken.

I was so enamored I hadn’t even noticed they had finished and were both looking at me now.

“Hey, (Y/n)? Are you okay?” Vanya asked as she gave a small wave of her hand at me and Grace went about her business putting food away.

I gave a small nod and threw on a beaming grin. “Yeah, I’ve just been standing here thinking to myself, ‘why is my heart not beating anymore?’ I almost forgot, you took it from me.”

“Oh please, (Y/n),” she said glancing all over the room, not daring to meet my eyes. She briskly walked over and took a bundle of apples from the basket. “Do you need any help? You look tired from the walk over.”

I took the apples from her hand and gave a soft smile, “The store works me hard, and I am pretty tired, but I bet I’m not as tired as you are from running in my thoughts all day long.”

She took a few steps back, clearly flustered. With her hands fidgeting with the end of her skirt and her fixed anywhere but me she quickly said, “Oh, well if you’ve got it handled then.” She took a deep breath and looked back up to me with a smile.

“Yeah I’ve got it, but dont get me wrong, Vanya, thank you so much for offering to help, it just made my day!”

She laughed and took the bundle back from me as she strolled to the fruit bowl, playfully nudging my shoulder with hers as she walked past.

And just like that, every week, my day was made better by her presence, and hers by mine. Every week filled with banter and flirting, by confidants and secret holders, as we became each others closest ally and friend.

We were perfect together, we were inseparable, until the move.

My family was moving away, taking with them the ties and relationships I had built into this town. The ties with Vanya. On my final day of grocery delivery to the Hargreeves mansion, I told her.

“You… you’re moving?” She said with wide eyes full of unbelief.

“I… I know. I cant believe it either it’s so-”

She cut me off with a hug. She wrapped her arms around me as tightly as if I was about to be pulled away, which in a sense, I was. We were about to be separated, each others rock was about to be tossed away in the stormy sea of life.

“Hey, Vanya, hey,” I said softly as I wrapped my arms in return around her. I could hear light sniffling coming from her and could see tears start to fall to the floor. “Its going to be okay, isn’t it? It’s not the end of the world, right? We can still write to each other and call often.” It was reassurance for her, but it was also for myself. I was about to have to leave one of the only people I’m close to.

“Vanya,” I said pausing for a moment. “I love you, and I’m going to miss you like crazy, but I hope I make you look forward to the next day like you do for me”

The sniffling stopped and she froze, we stood there for a moment in silence until, “I love you too.” came out in a small voice from between our hug. She took a deep shaky breath as I stroked her hair and she let go to straighten up and look at me. “You’re right, (Y/n). Its not the end of the world. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” She gave a pained smile, “You better remember to write me back.”

“That goes for you too,” I retorted with a smile. I took her hand lightly and gave a slight bow, “Until we meet again, Ms. Vanya”.

“Until then, (Y/n)” she said with a sad smile as she turned to leave as I did the same.

I left and the kitchen door closed behind me with a small thud. I took a heavy breath and tears began pricking at the corners of my eyes as I walked away from the house delivery for the last time.

“'Till then, Vanya.”


End file.
